Nothing Better than the Original
by little1991
Summary: MsxMk fic. As class president, Mikado has to follow the duties of preparing for the school festival. Sadly, Anri cannot help him break the news to the two female "voluteers" that they are doing a maid cafe'. The girls aren't exactly too pleased...


**Ah! once again, sorry I took forever to update! I made a little oneshot MsMk story just to make it up to you guys. At first I wanted to make an angst SzMk oneshot, but I couldn't make a good story so I just scratched the idea. Besides, the thought of putting Mikado in a maid costume was too much of a temptation for me, especially since I saw him with bunny ears in the special episode. (IT CAME OUT! or that's what I would've said a few months ago lol) **

**Well anyhoo, even if you aren't one of my readers for Restoring Peace, I still hope you enjoy the story!**

**Bold- Engrish (It's just not the same without Kida's sprinkling of English)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry for troubling Mikado kun, but something came up."

Two figures stood in a hallway in the school, a well endowed girl and a boy with a childish face. This timid pair was well known to be two thirds of a well known school triangle...not that these particular two knew anything about it.

"A-ah? is that so? Well, if Sonohara-san is busy then she should be going." Mikado stated, not wanting her to be late to wherever she needed to be.

Anri nodded, about to leave before stopping in a midstep and turning back. "Are you sure it's fine?"

"No trouble at all. I'll be fine." Mikado assured his friend with a small smile before she nodded and sped off, her figure growing smaller with each second.

It wasn't until she had completely disappeared from sight before the boy muttered a small "I hope..."

He continued down the hall before he reached a room. Taking a peek inside by opening the door till he could see through the crack, he noticed that there were two girls chatting happily away. He shut the door quickly, already nervous with the responsibility put on him.

Mikado couldn't even remember their names or faces, as they were absent too often. But it was because of these absences that they were here today as "volunteers" to make up for their lack of attendence.

He quietly talked to himself trying to build up his courage.

"Pull yourself together Mikado! This is something I have to do. I promised Sonohara-san that I could do this alone."

With this he breathed in deeply, before opening the door.

Mikado entered the quiet room to find two girls stopped their enthusiastic conversation to stare at him. Their gaze made him more nervous than he already was.

"H-hello, I'm Ryuugamine Mikado, I'm the class representative of 1-A."

The girls continued to stare at him until one asked. "Hey, where is the other one?"

_Other one?_

It took him a while to understand what they were saying.

"A-ah! Sonohara-san couldn't make it today. She had something to do." Mikado nervously stated.

"Ah well, let's just get this over with." One girl stated leaning back in her chair in disinterest.

"Yah, we don't want keep them waiting right?" The other agreed before both giggled simultaneously.

Mikado didn't have a clue at what they were laughing at, but he did have to agree that he wanted this to be done as soon as possible.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat, Mikado started the conversation. "Well, the school festival is coming soon."

"Oh, yeah, just what is our class doing anyway?" A girl asked. They stared at Mikado once more.

He looked down turning red. "M-ma…d." was all he can whisper out.

One of the girls leaned closer trying to make eye contact while the other cupped her ear. "Hmm? What was that? Speak louder. We can't hear you."

Mikado flushed to an even brighter red clenching his eyes tight. "M-maid! We're d-doing a maid café."

The reaction was just as he expected.

"WHAAT?" the two shrieked. "Honestly, is that all you boys think about?"

All Mikado could do was wince as the complaints rolled on.

"It's not even fair since the majority of our class is boys." One stated.

"I know right?" the other agreed with a mirrored enthusiasm.

"You!" They suddenly turned to Mikado, startling him. "You can tell them we're going against it."

"B-but, the class…" Mikado started to panic.

"No buts!" She wagged a finger. "Do you even know how embarrassing it is to go around wearing a maid costume? Don't they have stores like that around here?"

"If you guys really want a maid café, why don't you guys just wear one yourself? That would be a laugh. Just think, you in a maid costume…." The girl paused as if considering the image.

"…" Mikado didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Actually, I don't think he would look that bad." The other girl piped in.

Apparently he didn't like those smiles that were slowly forming on their faces either. Mikado suddenly had an urge to run away as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Mikado-kun~" They were starting to surround him.

"Could you do this one little thing for us." The girl stuck out one little finger. But Mikado couldn't help but think that that 'one little thing' was going to turn out to be a big deal.

"W-what would that be?" he had an idea with what it could be, but he asked anyway, in hopes that it wasn't so.

"Can you wear this?" she said and sure enough, a maid costume was found waving in front of him.

_I knew it!_ His mind screamed. _Wait! …Where did that even come from?_

"N-no! I won't do it!" He objected.

"Aww~ what a shame I guess we won't wear costumes either." The girl looked away slyly.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Well, if you do happen to do this little task. We just might go through with the maid café… but I guess not." She sighed taking a step toward the door, taking her friend with her.

Mikado's mind went wild. _Wh-what should I do? I don't want to do it... But if I don't. The class will be disappointed. And not only that, Sonohara-san will.. will..._

"W-Wait." He blurted out.

The two girls stopped turning to him. "Yes?~"

"I-if I do this. We'll go through with the maid café… right?"

"Isn't that what I said?" They were inching closer, sensing his will weakening.

"I!...I-I'll do it…" He lowered his head in defeat.

The girls look triumphant. "Now, now Mikado-kun just stay still. You probably don't know how to put on a dress now do you?"

* * *

...Frills...

Frills could be seen everywhere, black stockings felt odd on his skin, and the shoes pinched his toes. There was actually a nice breeze between his legs, he had to admit, but it made the situation all the more uncomfortable.

Mikado stood dead still in his dress.

He could feel his ears burn in humiliation.

"Ah looks okay, but something looks off." One girl pointed out, looking at the .

"Don't worry I have just the stuff." The other went to get her purse.

"Wha-? There's more?" Mikado was able to squeak out.

"Hehe, don't worry we'll make you look just adorable. "she giggled.

Mikado just begged to differ.

The purses contents were spilt, causing Mikado's fear to multiply.

Eyeliner, hair extensions, and so much more that he couldn't even name, came out

...all just for him.

* * *

"And... there!" the girl chimed as she finally applied the lip gloss with expertise over Mikado's lips.

A chorus of "How cute!~" was heard. But Mikado couldn't share a single shred of their glee.

He was too embarrassed; he didn't even have anymore willpower to stand up from his spot on the floor.

Small flashes of light caught his attention. He looked up abruptly to find himself quite violated as they took multiple pictures of him with their cell phone.

"Well, Thank you class representative for time wonderful time~" They were headed for the door.

"But the-!" He couldn't quite find his voice.

"The class festival? Don't worry, we'll do it. See you next week!" And with that they were gone.

_I meant the pictures. _Mikado knew very well on just how well information went around online.

_Nooo! What if it gets out? _He grasped his now very girlish face in terror. _Never mind the internet,_ _what if Kida sees this? He'll never let me live it down. He'll probably laugh and-_

"Pfft-" The sound could be heard from the window, turning Mikado's blood cold.

And sure enough, from his position on the floor, he could see a very familiar looking shadow on the ground.

Slowly he turned his head toward the direction. And there was his best friend, with his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Aaaahhhh- !" He yelled. _He's actually came!_

"Mi-ka-do!~ why are you greeting me with a scream? It's like you don't want me here." Kida said as he smiled like a cat who caught a canary.

"Actually, I really don't..." Mikado muttered.

"Hmm, why is that? When you're dressed so nicely." his friend continued.

"…" was the response Kida got in return.

"AH!" he suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Mikado. "I get it, it's a new tactic isn't it! Your wearing that so you can blend with the girls and learn of their **Dynamic Secrets **to make it easier to get a girlfriend, aren't you?"

"…You're the worst." Mikado deadpanned but he couldn't help but smile at his friend's silly antics.

"Hmm? Your making that cute face again." Kida smiled as well.

"Wha- cute? ...Masaomi, I know it's a good thing to practice, but I'm pretty sure your pickup lines won't sound any better to a guy." Mikado said with a rather spiteful tone as that smile was wiped off in a second.

"No, No, I'm not kidding!" Kida said raising his hands in defense. "But seriously, what's with this?"

He lightly tugged off the hair extensions off his friend one by one, and wiped off the makeup with his sleeve. Before he backed away to appreciate his work.

"There, that's better isn't it? Mikado looks even cuter without this stuff. Don't know why they had to put it on you. Though I have to say, the dress is a nice touch."

Mikado looked away to the chalkboard, trying to distract himself. It was embarrassing to have his best friend's appreciative gaze fixated on him.

He clutched at his frilly sleeve, "D-do you really think I'm...cute?"

"Mm-hmm," Kida said with a nod, "How else could have stolen the **Great ME's** heart?"

"Hu-?"

The remaining 'h' was swallowed by Kida as he closed the distance allowing their lips met in a kiss.

Kida pressed softly on Mikado's lips, as he felt as his head embrace that feeling of warmth of having their faces close to each other. He took Mikado's hand, grasping it in the need to feel even closer, he could feel the soft hand gripping tightly to his. His heartbeat sped along with the beat of the other with each passing second, until he swore that both were going to burst out of their chests.

_It was well worth the wait_. was the words ran through Kida Masoami's mind.

…That was what he thought, until he noticed his friend quivering.

_Oh shit, is he crying?_

Panicking, he backed away quickly. Kida was relieved that there wasn't any tears, but he couldn't relax yet, his friend has yet to look him in the eye.

"Mikado, you're not angry that I stole your first kiss are you?" Kida noticed that his voice was much more quiet than expected. Despite wanting to know, he feared the answer.

Mikado was silent, making Kida more and more anxious.

In enough time, he finally opened his mouth.

"N-no, it's not that..." The red Mikado stumbled with his words. But those words were all that was needed to send Kida's doubts away.

"So… you weren't scared or anything like that?"

"Of -of course I would be scared!" Mikado suddenly shouted startling Masaomi.

"…when I was suddenly k- kissed by my best friend like that. It's obvious it's a little scary." He fumbled with his dress, trying to find the right words.

"…"

"but… I don't think I hated it… it actually felt ...really nice" The blushing Mikado squeezed his laced knees tightly.

"Then why the long awaited response-?" The blonde asked as relief washed over him.

"Ah, that was- It's just that... I thought…" Blue eyes glanced shyly glanced at him making his heart skip a beat.

"Masaomi, that lip-gloss really doesn't suit you..."

"…"

"…"

"Huh? Was that it? You seriously scared the shit out of me; I thought that the very touch of my lips was enough to send you to heaven."

Kida suddenly laughed trying to chase the stiffness that once held him.

"…Masaomi, another joke like that and I'm sure you've sent me to hell instead." Mikado sharply retorted.

_Though I really thought I died when my heart stopped beating…_ were the words in his head. But he kept these words to himself. If he spoke them out loud, who knows how much larger, Kida's ego would blow. Mikado was sure it wouldn't help with this current situation.

"Ouch," Kida winced. His best friend could be quite brutal with his words sometimes.

"But seriously, Mikado, are you embarrassed by this little piece of evidence of our kiss?" He pointed at his now slightly colored lips, making a blush dust his friend's cheeks once more.

Kida laughed slightly at his childhood friend's red face. Mikado didn't need to answer; his reaction was more of a yes than anything.

"Really, if this sort of things makes you all red, with anyone else, you would be holding your girlfriend's hand in 10 years while kissing will take 30. Just who knows how long it'll take you to take things to go to the bedroom and-"

"Masaomi!" Mikado, interrupted his speech, his face absolutely scarlet.

"What I'm just saying is, if it was anyone else, it would be like that. But…" His face came of close distance to his friend once more. Mikado suddenly felt nervous, despite being used to Kida's antics of getting into people's personal spaces.

"I'm not 'someone else' am I? So… shouldn't we continue? Maybe we'll move to the "master's bedroom" quickly then we thought. Eh? maid-san?~" He teased as he closed the distance with a kiss.

"!"

* * *

**Ack! My first attempt at writing a love scene…**

**Kida's character is hard for me to do... I can't really relate to his personality.**

**Well, anyway this is my oneshot. I hope it was as fluffy as I intended it to be...**

**I wonder if anyone actually got my "Master Bedroom" joke? (Yeah, it's pretty lame, I know. -_- ;)**


End file.
